nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 20
Majora's Mask 3D Hi Rocketslime, I know that like myself, you are a passionate Nintendo fan who wants to spread your knowledge about Nintendo to as many people as possible in the best possible way. I admire that passion, and share many of the same goals. However the most important aspect of that is spreading the truth and keeping objectivity. Many people including myself want a MM remake, however that doesn't mean we can act like it exists yet. When a page about a game that doesn't exist is made, it does many things including spreading mis-information, confusion, and bringing down the integrity of the wiki. Keeping the integrity of the wiki is critical for it to remain a relevant site. If rumors that might seem credible get their own pages, we are still doing a disservice to the wiki even if it's clearly marked that it's a rumor. Clearly marked false info, is still false info and must be removed. I know that you guard this page with the best of intentions, however there is a better way of accomplishing your goal which will satisfy everyone. Rather than giving a dedicated page to this, create a blurb about it on the Ocarina 3D page talking about how Nintendo has discussed the possibility, but not confirmed the game is in development. Because let's face it, whether the game is being made or not, we probably won't know for at least 3 years. Does it make sense to keep a page in limbo for so long? I know that you want what is best for the wiki, as does everyone else. However in this case you are working against the wiki's purpose. Please do the right thing, for the sake of the wiki and for all the fans. James Pierce (talk) 06:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Template for i think you need to change Template:For color, because white is very difficult to see in pale blue. Changing words' color to Black or dark red would work best. 09:48, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Majora's Mask 3d poll Rocketslime, why don't make a poll to see whether Legend of zelda majora mask 3D be deleted or not? it would be a good idea. 09:54, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Problem with your Bot. Your "bot" is messing up some of the pages on the wiki. It's adding types and ratings when there are already types and ratings there so the end result looks like this for example: Rating: Template CD. And type for example, SpeciesSpecies. Please fix your Bot.Jumpman98 (talk) 23:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) SSBC images questions There seems to be multiple Turok characters throughout the Turok series. Which one should I use? And I think there's more than just one Pokemon Trainer for Generation 2 games.Jumpman98 (talk) 07:37, January 8, 2013 (UTC) EA Sports rocketslime, I have changed EA Sports template to pale grey because it is impossible to see white drawings on white page. Please don't block me (cos i am innocent) and don't undo it 20:27, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Image there is a user called Stringray who always add box art photos whenever I create video game articles. But now he is offline. could you add box art photo for those articles: *Mega Man X: Command Mission (needs better photo) *Scarface: The World is Yours (needs better photo) *Driver: San Francisco *Driver: Parallel Lines 07:53, January 10, 2013 (UTC) How? How do I become an Admin on my own wiki? Link: The BitMasters Test Wiki The BitMaster (talk) 19:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) images you didn't add box art photos for Driver: Parallel Lines, Driver: San Francisco, better photos for Mega Man X: Command Mission & Scarface: The World is Yours from 20:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Fire Emblem Awakening you edited so many times on Fire Emblem: Awakening. I guess this would be the game you possibly want! 08:43, January 14, 2013 (UTC)